


feelings v2

by zachums



Series: feelings verse [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachums/pseuds/zachums
Summary: Early morning memories with Yuno.(What Yuno was thinking that morning.)
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Series: feelings verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756714
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	feelings v2

The quiet jingling of a bell and warmth across his face were what awoke Yuno that day, a small yawn sounding behind him as he brushed his hair away from his eyes to gaze at the window. Sunlight streamed in even through thick curtains, a small gap between them sending a sliver of light right across Yuno's eyes. He let out a soft grunt and rolled over, shielding himself from the offending light, leading the wind spirit next to him to huff and move away to avoid being crushed. 

"Yuno, what the hell?" Sylph cried, fluttering down to land on his back and smack his head. Her attack was warranted, but still annoying, so he shook her off. She let out a whine, but moved away from him, going to do whatever wind spirits do in the morning. Probably sit on the windowsill and admire the sunrise. Yuno was grateful for the peace and quiet, taking the moment to open his eyes and look around his room. The place had become familiar to him over the past year, but sometimes it still surprised him when he woke up in the dark, cool room, soft pajamas cradling his body under an even softer comforter. His room was painted a cream color, bigger than the room he'd spent his life growing up in. He had a wide desk against one wall that housed his grimoire, letter-writing materials and his cloak that he'd haphazardly thrown in the effort to undress after a long day the night before. The accompanying chair had his belt slung over the seat. 

Next to the desk was a tall wardrobe that had nothing in it except for Yuno's one pair of trousers and his one black tunic, hanging in a lonely pair. He had no desire to get more clothes, but it would be nice to have something to wear when his clothing was in need of a wash. He needed to go shopping soon. His bed frame was holding up a large mattress, a mattress that was more comfortable than anything he'd ever had the pleasure of laying in before, but it was difficult to sleep in it some nights. The nights when he missed the weight of smaller bodies surrounding him, ached for the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him and a mixture of quiet snores and congested breaths filling the air. 

-

_"Asta," Yuno harshly whispered in the darkness, laying next to his friend in their shared bed. Moonlight was illuminating the room slightly, enough so that the black haired boy could see the white haired boy's sleeping face. Asta had accidentally fallen asleep in the woods earlier that day, and had only awoken in the late afternoon when Yuno had found him with his face in the dirt. He'd sat up slowly after his friend's insistent poking, grumbling as he rubbed dirt into his eye by accident. Yuno looked down at him with a frown, holding out a hand to help him up. With a tiny grunt, Asta was up, and they were walking back towards the church together. Sister Lily had gawked at how dirty he was, forced him to take a bath (much to his despair), and asked him if he was feeling okay. It was nearing winter, after all. He claimed to be fine, of course. In the silence of their bedroom with only their breaths to listen to, Yuno could tell he was getting sick. His breaths were uneven and slightly wheezy, and the sound was keeping Yuno awake._

_They were both laying on their sides, facing each other beneath the blanket, and Yuno reached out to gently shake his shoulder. "Asta," he huffed, noting that the smaller boy's skin felt feverishly warm under his hand. He still hadn't stirred, and Yuno was getting worried. "Asta?" He sat up, pushing at him a little harder. When he still didn't respond, a little whine left the taller boy, and he shook him a few more times. He still wasn't moving. Yuno ran out of their room to go wake Sister Lily._

_-_

The memory of that raw panic made Yuno's chest ache, a hand coming up to hold his chest. Asta had been fine, of course, but seeing him limp and unresponsive was horrible. His mind wandered, and he couldn't help but wonder how the smaller man was doing. How was he faring with the Black Bulls? He'd heard some awful things about the squad, but he didn't want to make assumptions without knowing for himself who the Bulls really were. His smack talk would say otherwise, but it was only his competitive spirit coming forth. He knew that there was no bad blood between him and his best friend. A smile crept onto his face when he thought about that. They had always fought back and forth, a fire lit underneath both of them from an early age. 

-

_"Yunoo!" Came a familiar cry, drawing the boy's attention away from the laundry he was drying. Asta was sprinting towards him at full speed, a trail of kicked-up dirt following him. Yuno folded the laundry that had dried and put it into a basket as Asta made his way over, watching him bend over to catch his breath as he finally reached the taller boy. An accusatory finger pointed up at him, and Asta raised to his full height to glare right up at the him. "Did you pick apples without me!?"_

_Picking apples had been a thing of competition between them ever since Yuno's magic had developed. When he had accidentally sent a whirlwind up and an apple fell to the ground between them, Asta gawked and declared that he would race up the tree and grab more apples faster than Yuno ever could. Ever since, they made it a tradition to always pick from the apple orchards together._

_The dark haired boy raised his eyebrow at the accusation. "Of course not. Why?" Asta squinted, dropping his pointing finger so he could put his hands on his hips. "Because there were no apples on the trees when I passed the orchard!"_

_"Well, I didn't pick them."_

_"Who did, then!?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_Asta pushed Yuno, Yuno pushed back, and they ended up wrestling in the dirt until they were both panting and covered in blades of grass._

-

The memories made the smile on his face grow, made his eyes crinkle at the corners and made a nostalgic joy blossom in his chest. He missed the times he spent with Asta, growing up together and fighting each other. They were best friends, a perfect match for each others' strength and the perfect partners on the field. He wondered if Asta missed him too. Missed the way they naturally got along, like two pieces of a puzzle clicking into place. It had always been like that for Yuno. He always felt like him and Asta were a perfect pair. Perfect...

-

_They were huddling close underneath their shared blanket, Yuno's head tucked against Asta's shoulder and their arms wound tight around each other. "Love you, Asta," murmured the taller boy, falling asleep due to their combined heat and the feeling of safety that came from Asta's embrace._

_-_

From the time they were children...

-

_Yuno had blown Asta back for the tenth time, a familiar training exercise they did together where Asta would try to get to Yuno in any way he could, fighting against his wind magic. Asta fell backwards and let out a pained groan, laying flat on his back. The taller boy paused, slowing his winds to a gentle breeze to wait for Asta to get back up. But the smaller man rolled onto his side and curled up, groaning again, making Yuno feel concerned. "Asta?" He called, dropping his arm and closing his brand new grimoire. The man didn't respond, so Yuno walked over to him to check on him. He knelt next to him and put his hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently._

_Suddenly, Asta surged up, knocking Yuno flat on his back and kneeling over him, grinning triumphantly. "I win!" He declared, gripping the taller man's shirt front and panting softly. Yuno's cheeks felt warm all of a sudden, and he felt a strange heat bubbling in his stomach. He shoved Asta off, scoffing and shaking his head. "Don't get too full of yourself," he replied, getting back to his feet. Where had that feeling come from? "This is your first win in... How long has it been since we last did this?"_

_-_

Yuno felt something stir in his chest, a blush coloring his cheeks. He hid his face in his pillow, confused as to why, all of a sudden, he felt so bashful. Sylph couldn't even see him, there was no reason to hide. Just the knowledge of what his thoughts were was enough to embarrass him. He should... Talk to Asta. He missed him, all of a sudden. He missed hearing his voice, seeing the light in his eyes that motivated Yuno to keep going and fighting to be the Wizard King. He didn't know what he would do without him. 

A sudden knock on his door startled him, and he sat up in bed as his doorknob turned and the door opened. Another member of the Golden Dawn peeked in, informing him that there was a member of the Black Bulls asking for his presence in the lobby. He nodded, the knight left him alone, and Sylph floated over to his side. She pouted at him, arms crossed. Yuno shook his head and hauled himself out of bed.

_Well_ , he thought to himself, _no time like the present_.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
